The number of internet applications has been increasing rapidly, and QT Audio is one of the widely used internet applications. Users generate significant User Generated Content (UGC) in using QT Audio, such as pictures, videos, and icons. The UGC is normally stored in a backend storage server in the form of images, audio and video. In certain situations, a user may need to access the UGC of someone else, and a request will be sent to the storage server. After receiving the request, the storage server will transmit the requested UGC to the requesting user.
In the prior art, if a user needs to download UGC on a regular basis, or if many users download UGC at the same time, the performance of the storage server and the client will deteriorate, even to the point of bringing the storage server down.